The Fallout of My Life
by CloudPrism
Summary: My name is Stephan Wolff, and I have an interesting job.
1. Chapter 1- Getting to know Myself

The Fallout of my Life

I sighed, as I sat at my private desk in my home, in Megaton. I readied the recorder I was about to use. I took a breath and began: "My name is Stephan Wolff; most just call me Wolff. Yet, I have earned the name The Vicious Wolff. It is my mercenary name. I was, no, I still am a merc. I've worked for merchants, caravans, other mercenaries, you name the job, and I've probably done it. I was also a slaver. I gave up on the enslaving, but not owning the few slaves I own. I'm some kind of person. At least I treat my slaves well. I also own a servant bot. He was called Mr. Doodle, but both I and the bot hated that name, so he was renamed Sargent Gun-Gust. I just call him Gust. He serves me with home maintenance, purchasing items, and helps in my fights. I have mounted him with a plasma gun, a flamethrower, and a cutting laser. I decided to leave the saw blade as it was. I also painted Gust black, at his own request. Speaking of companions, I have only been addicted to any drug once. I was addicted to Mentats about a year ago, after I…left…Vault…108." I paused. "Yea, I came from Vault 108. I was cloned from one Houston Jackson. And I was cloned with the intention of prolonged life, which went wrong. Instead of a prolonged life span, I was cursed with a genetic cell sustention. It just basically means I don't age physically, and I also will live forever, until fatally wounded. But, yea, I'm a clone with a lifespan of eternal. Oh, I should probably mention the factions I was in and worked for. As I mentioned previously, I worked for the Slavers. I also worked for the Raiders. Yup, Raiders, as in the cutthroats you find strewn out across the Capital Wastelands. Trust me; you don't even want to know, because I wish I had not worked for them. I was once a Brotherhood of Steel Sentinel, so I can use power armor. I was in the Talon Company Mercenaries as well. It explains why I worked for Raiders. And of course I work for myself. Well, I think I'll wrap up this recording for now. Recorded on March 27th, 2278, I think. Is that the year now? It should be." I finished recording my first audio log. Sighing, I put the recording in my desk's top drawer. "Are you really a clone from 108?" asked the gravelly voice if Rex, my male Ghoul slave. I sighed again. "Eeyup, it's true. I am a clone, from a Vault-Tech vault filled with psychopathic hundreds of copies of Gary." I almost joked. I stood up from my desk and walked over to my terminal. "That is kind of cool." Rex grunted. "Well, I hatted every Gary from number 20 to the last copy." I said, stating my dislike of Gary 20 to the last clone made. As I checked the mail box on my terminal, I noticed I had a message from Three Dog. "What does he want?" I asked myself aloud. I read his message, it said:

Dear Wolff,

I have a job type thing for you to do. I have heard that the Lone Wanderer has a sister. You may be asking: "Well, Three Dog, why is this important?" Well, the kid is busy and he asked me to find someone to bring his sister here. That's where you come in. I would like you to go get the kid's sister; I'll pay you a minimum of 2,000 bottle caps. If she comes and shares your adventure of retrieval, I'll give you a maximum of 6,000 bottle caps. Let me know if you're in.

I thought about the offer. "Rex, should I take this offer?" I asked the Ghoul. Rex read the message. "Do it, do it and tell us of the Wanderer." Rex responded after he read the message. I walked down out of my room, and down the stairs. "Avis, Yui, Gust, I'm going on a contract. Rex, please fill them in on the contract." I announced as I walked to a room near the back of my house. I entered the room, my armory, and stopped in front of my armor. My armor is a Brotherhood of Steel suit that had been colored a gray, but this gray looked like it was fur from a wolf. Thus my nickname was born. The helmet, also Brotherhood of Steel power armor, was smashed when I found it. When I repaired it, it looked like a wolf's skull pieced together, again aiding the birth of my nickname. I equipped my wolf armor, as I call it, and then put on my Pip-Boy 3000. Yes, I have a Pip-Boy. Remember, I said I was from Vault 108. I looked left at my weapon rack. 'Plasma rifle, combat shotgun, silenced 10mm pistol, and a Ripper.' I thought to myself as I grabbed said weapons. I walked back out into the common area of my house to the group of slaves and single robot servant. "So?" I asked the group. Avis looked stressed. "Well, we could use the caps." Avis said. "Sir, may I suggest you have company for this trip?" Gust said in his metallic voice. "I'll go." Yui stated, in her rather soft and quiet voice. Everyone (and bot) looked at the small framed, of Asian descent woman. I studied her body language. "Are you sure about this?" I asked with uncertainty in my voice. Yui said nothing and walked to the armory. "Well, then, I'll be outside." I said to the group. I walked to the door, looked back, and then I walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2- The Incedent

Chapter 2

The sun's light was warm on my skin as I leaned against the wall of my house, waiting for Yui. As I waited, I held up my wrist, looking at my Pip-Boy's message creation screen. I typed a message quickly. It read:

Dear Three-Dog,

I will pick up your client. Please get a six pack of Nuka-Cola ready. Yui and I will need the refreshment.

Your Employed Escort,

Wolff

Right as I sent the message and crossed my arms, Yui quickly trudged out the door of the house. "Are you ready to go, Yui?" I asked; a bit worried about her recent body language. She glanced at me and replied in her Eastern accented voice, "Yes, yes I am. Let us depart." I stood up straight and began to walk toward the large, metal gate of Megaton. As it slid open with the horrid sound of metal against metal, I cringed slightly hopping that they could fix that. As we began the five minuet walk to the Vault 101 door, I asked Yui, "What do you think of me and my job, Yui?" I glanced back at her as I asked the question. Her face showed the expressions of confusion, nervousness, and deep thought. "I will get back to you on that, Master Wolff." She said, not willing to answer my question at the moment. As the hill to the Vault door came in to sight, I told Yui to stand guard at the bottom of said hill. I walked up the hill and stood outside of the wooden door to the tunnel to the Vault 101 door. "So, where are you Sister of the Lone Wanderer?" I asked a loud, noticing the person I was escorting to the GNR tower was not standing in view. As I was looking at the wooden door, I noticed a brief glint of light out the left corner of my eye. As I turned, a small hatchet imbedded itself in my left shoulder pad. The force of the impact made me stumble back. I dropped to one knee for some reason. Once I did, a rather thin and fit female, clad in a make-shift armor suit made of a Vault-Tec suit and some plates of metal. Her eyes were a lighter blue than normal people, but her hair intrigued me greatly. Her hair was straight and solid pink. "Who are you to be looking for me?!" she demanded, rather loudly. I looked straight at the girl. "I was told to escort the sister of the one known as the Lone Wanderer to the Galaxy News Radio building." I stated forcefully. The Lone Wanderer's sister expression relaxed a bit. "I was expecting someone more… physically visible." She stated painfully blunt. "Well, I happen to come equipped for any situation." I replied, as I stood. I was slightly taller than the sister of the Wanderer. "The name's McKayla, but I want to be called Pinkamena. And before you ask why, it's because I read some old, old stories, and I chose this name from a fictional, psychopathic, and murderous character." She said, with a tone of informing. "Well," I started, "my name is Stephan Wolff, just call me Wolff. And I wasn't wondering why about your name, but why the hair?" I asked, tugging at the hatchet in my shoulder. "The hair style was inspired by the same thing." Pinkamena said not caring I was struggling to pull the hatchet out of my shoulder. "Well, I guess you want your hatchet back, yes?" I said, finally pulling the hatchet out of my shoulder. I examined it as it was in my possession. The hatchet was made from metal, even the handle. The hatchet was oddly aerodynamic for a small axe. "Oh, you can keep it. I have another tomahawk." She said, casually pulling another tomahawk out of her custom Vault armor. The weapon's distinct shape was explained by its name. I almost forgot to mention Yui. "Oh, hey, Pinkie, don't kill Yui, okay?" I said, as I turned and began walking down the hill, where Yui was waiting. "Yui, this is Pinkamena; Pinkie, this is Yui. Let's go." I said, walking right by Yui and continuing toward the direction of the Super Duper Mart. "Greetings, Miss Pinkamena." Yui greeted with politeness, probably bowing. "Hello, Yui." Pinkie said with some confusion in her voice. I let out a chuckle, which sounded like I was chocking, due to my helmet. "Um, are you alright there, Wolff?" Pinkie asked, clearly not used to my laughter while I'm wearing my helmet. "Yes, I was just laughing at your reaction to one of my slaves." I said, still up beat from the first reaction to Yui. "You have slaves?!" Pinkie shouted the questions. "Um, yes, there are three of us in Wolff's house. Rex, Avis, and I are Wolff-Dono's slaves. Sargent Gun-Gust is the servant bot of the house." Yui informed Pinkie as we walked. There was no response. "Odd," I thought to myself, "She normally isn't this quiet." I turned to find why there was no response. She was gone. Crap. "Well, so much for thinking I would scare all opponents away with just my presence." I said aloud. Before I even began to search for a hint as to where Pinkie went, I saw some Raiders running, with Pinkie restrained. Without a word to Yui, I began to sprint toward the Raider group.

It took about 20 minutes to find where the Raiders suddenly hid whilst they ran from me. Yui and I are hiding behind a large rock watching the Raiders and Pinkie. Now that I could see the whole group, I noticed that there were three Raiders. These Raiders… I have worked for them before. The names of these three Raiders of whom I had worked for were: Randy, Candy and Gustav. Then, before I burst out at them, I heard the ongoing conversation. "So, you're the sister of the Lone Wanderer." Candy said, mockingly. "Yup, that is me." Pinkie said, carelessly. "So, where is your brother now, hm? Not close enough to help I suspect." Gustav said, also mocking Pinkie. "Correct, but I don't need him to defend Me." said a tied up Pinkie. "You don't, eh? Then defend yourself against this!" shouted Gustav as he shoved his member into Pinkie's mouth. This clearly this upset Pinkie, as she bit down. With this distraction, I popped up from behind the rock and shot my plasma rifle at Candy and Randy's heads. After the two women turned to a glowing green liquid, I ran up to Pinkie as she spat something out.

Author's Note: Well, this turned out a bit odd, yes? And yes, I am referencing Cupcakes, so don't ask. Please leave a comment. If it is a question, I will answer it in the next chapter.


End file.
